Sadie's Story: An Obsession
by TimsQuerida
Summary: I want him. I need him. I love him. I'll have him. Tommy Q will be mine, no matter what it takes...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters but I do own this story. You don't even want to know what would happen if I owned Tommy Q...

* * *

**_Prologue:_**

Ever since I was little, Little Tommy Q was the guy of my dreams. Every where I went, I would see his face, and love every minute of it. I would sing "Pick Up The Pieces" in the shower and hum it every where I went. Face it, I was obsessed. Then, I got to date him. I actually got to date him. I thought it was love but the feeling wasn't mutual.

My sister, Jude Harrison, 25, famous singer and now fiance of Tom Quincy. I lost touch with her because I was mad, mad at the fact that she took my one true love. She moved in with Tommy and took away my chance of ever being with him again. She got pregnant by him, now at 4 months. They moved to Virginia after that and only spoke to close friends, but not me. I refused to talk to them. That's what led me to where I am now, on a bus to Virginia. I'm going to get Tommy Quincy, no matter what it takes.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters in the story... bladi-blah.. Please just read the story and review. Reviews are totally and completely welcomed!

_**ArabelleRose (Bella)**_

* * *

I took out my cell phone and dialed the phone number written under the address where Mr. and Mrs. Quincy lived. The phone rang once, then twice. Jude picked up.

"Uh.. hi Jude." I said nervously.

"Sadie. Why the call?" Jude said drily.

"Well, I'm in Virginia and I thought that I could visit my sister."

"You could have visited a lot of times but you didn't. You didn't even call! Why now?" Jude said.

"Jude, I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry. I just miss you." I tried to put on my best sad voice.

"Fine, so where are you?" Jude said giving up.

"I'm on Dervindale Ave, on the bus stop."

"Tommy will be there to pick you up in about 20 minutes. See you later."

"Bye." I answered smiling at the fact that I would have some alone time with Tommy.

I waited on the bench reading a how-to-play-guitar book. _Maybe that would interest Tommy._ My thoughts were interupted with that same blue viper I hadn't seen in what felt like forever.

"Long time no see. Long time no see." I said while smiling but Tommy wasn't smiling.

"Listen Sadie, I'm doing this for Jude and only Jude. I think that what you did was wrong. You're going to be an aunt and I think that Jude would want you to be there for our baby. After what you did, I'm not sure I want you but I love Jude." Tommy said in an angry yet calm tone.

_So this is going to be a challenge isn't it? I like challenges._

Tommy would not talk to me at all during the car ride. I felt a little guilty... but no! My duty was to get Tommy, not feel guilty about him. This was going to be harder than I thought. I tried to start some conversation, ease him up a little bit.

"So Tommy... I hear you're still producing here in Virginia." I said adding a little flirtiness into my voice.

"Actually, if you were still talking to Jude, you'd know I quit that job a year ago." Tommy said harsly.

"I'm sorry OK!? I messed up. All I ever wanted to do though, was to make peace with my sister. I was selfish. I admit it! I want to take it all back. That's why I'm here!" _Wow I should be an actress._

"Sadie, I know you want to forgive and forget but you know Jude is the most stubborn person ever. It's going to take some time." Tommy said more calmly.

"Well I have time, and I know I'm going to use it wisely."

_Yeah right..._


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in this story. I do own the lyrics sung by Jude in this chapter though, because I wrote them.

Please read and review! Thank you to all who have read and reviewed already!

* * *

"If I could take back time I would, and if I could buy this world, yeah I would." Jude sang in her beautiful voice. 

"Great as usual Jude" I said while walking through the front door.

"Usual? I don't think that you can say that. Usual is when you see the person 'usually'." Jude answered back.

"I'm sorry, I really am." I said, using my amazing acting skills.

"Well, you're going to have to do better then that. I don't want you to stress me out in any way because I want this baby to be okay." Jude said in her meanest voice.

"Hey, why am I here in the first place?" I said convincingly.

_To take Tommy away from you, duh!_

"Oh I don't know, to torture me so I die before this baby is born?" Jude said harshly.

"Jude, I'm going to say it a million times. I am sorry. I really, truly am. Please forgive me." There I went with my acting skills again.

"We'll see Sadie, we'll see." Jude answered.

_As soon as I get Little Tommy Q all to myself, it's off to Hollywood for me..._

_Dear Diary,_

_I love him..._

_I love him..._

_I want him..._

_I want him..._

_I need him..._

_I need him..._

_I'll have him..._

_I'll have him._

_Sadie_

I woke up on a sunny Sunday morning feeling more awake then ever. I smelled pancakes and knew they were Tommy's. I smiled knowing that Jude wouldn't be awake for another hour. I always knew she wasn't an early bird. I got up slipped off all my clothes and put on a sexy pink silk robe. I know what I want and as soon as I walk through that kitchen door, he'll know too.

"Good morning Tommy." I said sexily.

"Oh, hey Sadie." Tommy answered, not even turning around.

"You making breakfast"

"That's what I think this is called."

I laughed my 'Sadie' laugh.

"You've gotten funnier and funnier Tommy."

"Yeah... do you want some breakfast?"

"Of course. You always know how to prepare an amazing meal."

I kept smiling hoping to at least get a gaze...

Nothing.

"You know what, I think I'm going to get dressed first. Kind of naked right now." This was sure to bring Tommy's attention.

"Mm-hm. Just hurry up. The pancakes are going to get cold." Tommy said without paying attention.

I groaned and walked back into the guest room and changed.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'll have him..._

_In a matter of time._

_Sadie_

I decided to forget about chasing Tommy for the day because I wanted to get used to the enviroment a little more. Virginia was way different then I thought. I changed into some pink sweat pants that said Abercromie on the back, and put on a white and pink tanktop that said 'If I'm Not Hotter Than You... Nobody Is'.

I walked out of the room and saw Tommy's arms wrapped around Jude. It made me sick to my stomach but I put on a fake smile and walked over to them.

"So, we going to do anything today? You know, explore. I'd love to see all the sites." I said cheerfully.

"I have work today. Sorry." Jude said. "Tommy could probably take you somewhere if you'd like." She looked at Tommy pleadingly.

"Uh, I guess. I'm just going to have to get ready and stuff and we can go." Tommy answered.

"Thanks! This is going to be so much fun!" I said more cheerful then a bunny. Bunnies are cheerful. Yes they are.

I ran into the guest room.

_Dear Diary,_

_You know how I said I'd forget about the chase for today..._

_Well,_

_Blondes do lie..._

_Sadie_


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot of this story.

ArabelleRose (Bella)

* * *

I got ready with a smile plastered to my face. I knew this was extremely wrong, but I didn't really care. Sisters do bad things to eachother. EVERYONE'S heard of that.

"Ready!" I yelled so happy.

"Okay, I guess we could go down to this private lake that I saw when Jude and I were exploring. I haven't been there for a long time. It would be nice to re-visit." Tommy said in a neutral voice.

"So, you mean that the lake is going to be just us?" I asked getting my hopes up.

"Yeah."

"What are we waiting here for? Let's get a move on!"

_Both have no idea._

Dear Diary,

Yes, I'm in that sexy viper that I love so freakin' much!

All ladies are so wanting to kill me right now.

Especially Jude...

I have to get rid of her. There has to be a way.

I'm going to find it.

Sadie XOXO

"Sadie?"

I closed my diary immediately bringing my eyes to the love of my life.

"Yeah swee...dish dude? Sadie akwardly answered.

"Uh... Sadie, I'm not Swedish."

"I know! It's a joke... duh! Do you think my middle name is slow?"

"Well now that you mention it..." Tommy said to himself.

"Haha... I heard that. I'm not slow. I'm just... tired." I answered back.

"Sadie, you woke up at 11. I think you got enough sleep." Tommy said.

_Great time to add some flirty-ness._

"Well I went to bed really, really late last night." I said stretching aout the reallys'.

"Oh, you should have just mentioned that." Tommy said as calm as a bird.

"Yeah I guess I should have..."

" Well we're here! The best lake you will ever find."

_Hmm... I wonder if we'll be able to swim... or skinny-dip._


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story but I do own the plot. The lyrics in this chapter aren't mine either. The song is called 'I Miss You' by Blink 182.

**Author's Note:** I really felt like posting this today even though I already posted yesterday or today. I forgot. I may hit my writer's block spot eventually, so please don't hate me and continue to read!

* * *

Tommy and I went over the chain that closed the beach. There was a sign on the chain that read 'Private Property'.

"Uh.. Tommy, are we allowed to be here?" I said rubbing my sweaty plams together.

"Well look at you being all worried for nothing. Haven't you heard of taking risks?" Tommy answered with a grin plastered to his face.

"I...I take risks..." I stuttered.

_You have no idea..._

"And plus... I own this beach." Tommy said.

"You own a beach?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

I decided to change the topic because I was starting to look like a complete retard.

"How about we go for a swim then? I think it's time to see how good this body can swim." I said, without even noticing I was pushing my boobs out.

"Sades, we don't have any swim clothes." Tommy said stating the obvious.

"I know, just take off your clothes off. Leave your boxers on." I said as if I said something like this every day. I also noticed Tommy blushing. Maybe he's starting to like me...

"Uh.. I'm not wearing boxers." Tommy said embarassingly.

"Okay, so it'll look like you have a speedo on. No big deal."

"Uh, not wearing those either."

"Tommy, there's not much left to choose from. Are you even wearing anything?"

"Uh, you see. Funny story, I was kinda rushing this morning and kinda forgot, I guess."

My heart stopped, or at least it felt like that. Did Tommy just say that he was pretty much a man slut...

_Oh yeah, this was going to be pretty fun..._

Meantime...

"Argh!! I'm so bored and I'm talking to myself. How awkward can I get?!" Jude screamed to herself.

She knew that Tommy and Sadie were out and she knew that she said she would work but Jude being Jude, lied. She simply didn't want to go to work so she decided to stay home to watch T.V. Watching television was no fun without Tommy being her personal slave though.

"How boring is Virginia!?" Jude screamed to herself... again.

Then a thought came a long. She knew where Tommy was going to take Sadie to. Tommy took all their guests there first. The beach, the sacred, sacred beach. Jude got into her Mustang and drove off but after she adjusted the car seat. Jude was getting bigger and bigger. During the drive to the beach Jude listened to the radio station and heard "If I Should Stay".

"Wow, I'm even famous in Virginia?" Jude said talking to herself for the gazillionth time.

As Jude pulled up to the beach she saw something that took the happiness from hearing her song on the radio away instantly.

_Husband and sister? Pretty much skinny-dipping?_ Jude thought.

"That bitch. Bring it." Jude said with a evil grin plastered on her face.

* * *

I've always kept a secret to myself because I've always thought that Jude would hate me for taking her spotlight. Now that that has changed I decided to show my little talent off to the one and only, Lil Tommy Q. 

"So Tommy, I've always kept something to myself and I thought I could share it with you." I said.

"No prob. Shoot." Tommy answered back.

I went to my journal in just my bra and undies. I picked it up and brought it back to Tommy who was sitting in his pants.

_Damn, his six-pack is so gorgeous._

"Read this page." I said and gave it to Tommy. I saw him read it very carefully and thoroughly.

_Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
And as I stared I counted  
Webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
and hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
Stop this pain tonight_

"Sadie, this is unbelievable. You have a natural talent. How come you haven't told anyone about this?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know. It's just that I know that it's Jude's dream to be remembered as a famous singer/songwriter. I guess I didn't want to take that from her." I said trying to actually have a heartful conversation.

"With this, Jude's not going to be jealous of you. She'll be proud of you Sades." Tommy said with a look that told me to tell Jude about it.

_I just hope he won't find out that it's Mason Fox's lyrics. Yeah, I've got sticky fingers..._


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot of this story.

Sorry for the wait, I was procrastinating instead of writing, but here it is! _**-ArabelleRose (Bella)**_

**!!READ AND REVIEW ALSO!!**

* * *

Jude knew she had to break this up right now because if she watched anymore, she knew she would puke. 1/2 of that was because of me and Tommy and the other 1/2 was because she was pregnant. Jude walked out of the car after spying for a while.

"Hello my good ol' pals. Well golly gosh, seems like the mountain lion has stolen your clothes." Jude said while waddling towards Tommy and me.

"Hi Jude! You're so silly! We were just taking a dip." I said cheerfully even placing a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"A dip? A dip includes a bowl of chips. I don't see chips. I would love to see them right now because now I'm hungry but I don't." Jude said trying to stay calm.

Tommy thought it was time to bring himself in the conversation.

"Jude, calm down. We were just swimming. That's all." Tommy said.

"Calm down!? Calm down!?!? I can't calm down at a time like this!! I'm losing my husband to my sister!!!!" Jude screamed crying already. It was amazing how hormones did this to you during time of pregnancy.

"Jude, I love you. You're not going to lose me and I promise that. Sadie is my sister-in-law and that's all." Tommy said in a soothing voice while hugging her.

_That's sick. Just purely sick..._

Dear Diary,

I don't want to hurt my sister; my head tells me to stop chasing after Tommy but my heart is covering that up telling me to get him all to myself. What should I listen to!? If i listen to my head, I'm heading back to Canada and I'm never going to be able to have Tommy. If I listen to my heart, I may not succeed. Jude is such an obstacle in the way. I have to get rid of her somehow, but, good things take time. I've made up my mind. Jude is going down.

Sadie XOXO

"Sadie, dinner's ready!" Tommy shouted from the kitchen. "Coming honey!" I answered. _Holy crap, did I just say that?_

"Did you just call me honey?" Tommy asked puzzled.

"Tee-hee, joke."

"Whatever, just get over here and eat with us." Tommy asked dropping the subject.

"I have got to be more careful about these slip-ups..." I quietly told myself.

"Dinner smells great, Tommy." Jude said coming out of the bathroom in her PJs. She kissed him on the cheek and I quietly gagged.

"Thank you." Tommy answered wrapping his arms around her.

"Don't mind me, I'm just going to grab a plate and eat while trying not to puke." I said while watching the ugliest thing unfold before me.

_I've got my first step of Plan: JMG, a.k.a Jude Must Go, ready... now all I have to do is put it in action._


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing xcept the plot of this story.

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_

* * *

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. OW!" I screamed while Tommy brought me from the car into the house. "You know! Just because theres a big, fat, and ugly cast on my leg, doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt!" 

"I'm sorry Miss-I-Trip-Up-Stairs!" Tommy yelled back at me.

"Hey! I did not trip UP on them. I simply walked up the stairs and flew down them."

"Well guess what genius! Red Bull doesn't really give you wings!!"

"Shut up!"

Jude was pacing around until she finally had enough. "Both of you! Quiet!" Jude screamed as loud as she could. "Calm down! Sadie, how long did the doctor say that cast was going to be on your leg for?" Jude said more calmly.

"Uh... I forgot. Hold on. Let me remember." I answered truly forgetting what he said.

"Oh yeah! That's right, you were to busy looking at his ass to listen to when your next appointment was!" Tommy said.

_Why would I be looking at him when I could look at you?_

"Aha! I got it. 6 weeks." I answered Jude, not paying attention to Tommy's comment.

"Okay, so during those six weeks, Tommy will get you everything you need that you can't get. I'll help when he's not here... Blah Blah." Jude said being the problem-solver.

"Great idea Jude!" I said. "Now Tommy, pretty please take me to my room."

"You have crutches don't you?" Tommy asked rudely.

"Yes, but they're in the car right now."

"Ugh, fine."

Tommy let me put my arm around his shoulders and he put his arm around my waist. He was so muscular, I kept thinking. How could I have let him get away a long time ago. I mean, sure he talked about Jude like crazy but if I showed him how great I really was, maybe he would have realized that I was the one for him. I wouldn't have had to break my leg on purpose. There was no time for any if's though. I was going to get Tommy Quincy and I'd do anything for him.

"Thanks for taking me to my room Tommy." I said charmingly. "Have you been working out?"

Tommy breathed heavily before he said, "Obviously not enough."

I laughed and took out my diary and started to write in it, even though he was still in the room.

"I'll leave you to write whatever you want now, I guess." Tommy said and walked out the door.

I started writing anything I could. I wanted to express how I felt about Tommy in words. Sure, I was no genius in writing lyrics and basically anything having to do with music. I knew that I was an expert in charts though. That I could definetely do: a chart about Lil Tommy Q.

What I Love About Tommy Quincy:

He's amazing in so many ways.

His eyes... his eyes are beautiful blue-gray puddles. Everytime I look into them, I feel as if the world isn't living and there's just us.

His body... his body is muscular yet not even over muscular. It's not like the people you see on "The World's Strongest Man". His muscles fit his body so well. They compliment his figure.

His personality... Tommy Q can be a pain in the ass one minute, but the next he can be the most passionate and caring guy I have ever met in my life. Even when he's a pain in the ass, he's amazing. Everything about Tommy Quincy is amazing.

The only thing that doesn't sound right, is Jude Quincy. That's the only flaw I see about him. His wife, my sister, famous singer/songwriter. Call her whatever you want. He doesn't deserve her. He doesn't deserve her at all and soon, he won't even have to. Like I said before, Jude is going down. Breaking my leg is all part of the plan and hopefully it succeeds.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything except the plot of this story. The lyrics used are part of Love Story by Katharine McPhee. Some words were changed to fit this chapter.

Please...

**_READ AND REVIEW!_**

_

* * *

_

I went through my binder of pictures of Tom Quincy. Most people would have said that it was weird to have a whole book filled with a celebrity but to me he wasn't a celebrity. Tommy Quincy was my true love.

_I definetely knew your name  
Somehow we'd end up in the same room_

When Tommy and I met in person, I knew it would work out between us. There would be some obstacles but we would have pulled through at the end. We would have the rest of our lives together.

_It never crossed my mind  
I never saw me chasing you_

I didn't think that I was going to go all the way to Virginia though. I didn't think Jude would be married and pregnant already. Life was moving way too fast.

_I had to listen to my instincts  
I knew it would be a perfect match_

I never thought that it would go this far. I thought that as soon as I showed up, Tommy would look into my eyes and know that we were meant for eachother. He would divorce Jude and we would get married. Life would be perfect for us.

_It's a typical love story  
Started out as strangers  
We met way back when_

We didn't even know eachother well. I was just a groupie to him. So what, if I knew ALL the words to EVERY BoyzAttack's songs. That just meant that I respected his career very much.

_This is just a typical love story  
The boy you've always wanted just steals your heart  
I always saw it comin' but I fell so hard_

He took my heart, no he stole my heart. He made me fall for him. He made me fall in love for the very first time.

_You always made up some excuse  
Saying that I wasn't your type_

When I broke up with Tommy, I was out of my mind. I thought he didn't care for me. I thought that we wouldn't have had a great relationship. Boy, was I wrong. We would have been perfect.

_Didn't want to face the truth  
Didn't want to cross that line_

I think Tommy and I broke up because we weren't exactly honest with eachother. We were a fling back then, nothing more. We weren't ready to commit to eachother but I'm saying it now. I am ready.

_But one day I saw you  
Out of the corner of my eye_

I remember when I used to come by the studio to watch Tommy work. He never saw me because I was always hiding and very quiet. I just had to come by because it was relaxing to watch him.

_You were flirting with that girl  
And inside I thought I would die_

It was relaxing until he started flirting with Jude. I stopped going because I was heart-broken. I only watched when he was working alone because that way there would be no Jude to ruin my daydreaming about Tommy and me together forever.

_Can't believe its happening  
When I least expect it  
My prince under disguise_

I can't believe that years after Tommy and I were together, he decided to be with Jude. I gave him everything that I could. What else could he want more?

_How you fooled me with those eyes  
When I feel like giving up  
In your arms is where I know  
I am wrong_

Just a peek at his blue-grey eyes reeled me in. I knew that being in his arms was all I needed in my life.

_From the beginning we always belong_

We were meant to be; through everything imaginable. If he would just give me one more chance to show him what I could offer him. I need Tommy Quincy in my life.

_This is my love story_

This is my love story.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this story, except the plot.

**Author's Note:** I am so so so so so sorry that I didn't post for a while. The dress Jude is wearing is in my profile. The dress and shoes that Sadie looked at are also in my profile. Please read and review!

* * *

I was laying in my bed daydreaming and thinking of all the possible names for me when I got married to Tommy.

_Mrs. Sadie Quincy..._

_Mrs. Tommy Quincy..._

_Mrs. Sadie Harrison-Quincy..._

I was interupted from my daydreaming when I saw an extremely gorgeous bod enter my room. You guessed right... Tommy.

"Hey Sades; I'm taking Jude out right now, it's our anniversary and I was wondering if you would be okay staying home by yourself." Tommy said. I laughed, still being a little woozy from painkillers.

"Tommy, I'm not four years old! I can take care of myself, really!" I said almost convincingly.

"Okay, but if you need anything, we'll be at Le Fleur. Here's the number there." Tommy handed me a piece of paper with the address and number of the restaurant.

"Fine." I answered and tried to get up. Tommy quickly got up and helped me. "Thanks, Tommy... You're my hero." I said not exactly thinking about what I was saying.

"Uh... yeah. See you." Tommy said eying me strangely. "Painkillers these days..." I heard him mumble as he left the room.

I got up, very slowly, but I got up eventually. I went to my Victoria's Secret catalogue and found the perfect little black dress. I also saw black stilleto sandals that I fell in love with. Being at the mall lately, I became very close friends with the cashier who worked there, Melanie. She would be able to bring the dress and shoes to me. Sure, I'd look a little weird wearing a dress and stillettos with a fat cast on, but that wasn't going to stop me. If he didn't look at my leg, I'd look like a model. I called the number and told Melanie to be at the house at 7:10, 10 minutes after Tommy and Jude left. I didn't have much time since it was 6:47 at that moment. I hopped over to the living room and there I saw Jude standing in an amazing dress. It was a silver and black satin flower babydoll dress. Even though she was 7 months pregnant, it looked great on her.

"Jude, wow! You look amazing!" I said convincingly.

"Really, you don't think I look too fat, do you?" Jude answered. I laughed at that,

"Jude, you're pregnant, I wouldn't be surprised if that dress ripped if you bent down." I left Jude standing there with her mouth hanging open, but she didn't give up. She followed me to my room and said,

"It's a maternity dress, it's not going to rip."

"Okay, and you're telling me this because?" I answered feeling really mean at the moment.

"Sadie, ever since you've been here you've been a pain in the ass. Will you ever stop!?" Jude screamed.

_Tokyo probably heard that..._

"I'm sorry if you think that way, but what do you expect. I'm Sadie Harrison, the gal who all guys want to date..." _Except one but we'll change that soon._ "...the girl who loves to shop, loves to splurge on clothes that she doesn't even wear, the girl who covers her face with ten pounds of make-up. Sorry I forget to be nice to my little sister!" I screamed back at her.

This was definetely going to get her heart pounding. She'd get all furious over nothing and become way over stressed.

_Sadie dear, you are the most smartest, prettiest, most beautiful-est girl there is. How do you do it!? _

_I am a complete genius._


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I'm so so so so so so so so sorry about not posting for a while! I was in my writer's block mood and I couldn't write anything without erasing it and not trying again for a couple of days. This is my longest chapter yet so please read and review. You'll get a cookie!! A yummy and tasty cookie!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this story except the story itself, Melanie and Le Fleur unless it really is a restaurant but I don't know that so don't sue me!

* * *

"Okay, so I gave you the number to the restaurant. Please don't call unless it's an emergency. If it's an emergency, call 911 first, and if they don't respond call us. Bye Sadie." Tommy said hinting not to call.

"Relax. I'm not going to call because I'm going to put my PJ's on. I'm going to go to the T.V and tonight is 'Crazy for Swayze Night'. Got Dirty Dancing in the DVD player and popcorn in the microwave. Have fun." I said enthusiastically. If only he knew what I was really going to do tonight. "Oh look, it's 7:05. Move along! Bye!" I closed the door and decided to stay standing because if I sat down, getting back up wouldn't be an option. I replayed all the things I was going to do tonight and all of a sudden the doorbell rang. I opened the door and I saw a girl who was about 5'6, very thin, and very tanned. She had straight bleach blonde hair that went a little past her shoulder. She was wearing a simple and plain red dress that went a little past her thighs with black leggings. She also had on denim chunky heels from Zinc and a denim tote bag. In her hands was my black dress and stilletto. I would only be able to wear one but I was perfectly fine with that. Anything to get my man.

"Thank you so much Melanie! You are so awesome!" I told her.

"Yeah, like whatever. You totally better be happy because I like totally lied to my boss. I like told him that I was going to the mall to get myself something from the food court." Melanie said.

"Mel, Victoria's Secret is IN the mall. He's going to be expecting you to be back by now." I looked at her and wondered how she got a job with those brains of hers, but then remembered that she worked at Victoria's Secret. All you need are boobs and an ass, and you're making forty dollars an hour.

"Oh em gee! I am like totally screwed! What am I going to do!?" Mel squealed. Boy, were her squeals loud... and they resembled a pig's squeals a lot.

"Mel, just go right now and you'll be okay. Say there was a long line or something." I answered her question. She hugged me and squealed again,

"You are such a smart tart!" Mel squealed. I wish this girl would stop squealing already. "Bye Sadie-poo!!"

I closed the door and took my dress and stiletto heel and went to the guest room. By the time I came out, my hair was dead straight and blonder than ever, even though I didn't do anything to it except use a straightener... and hairspray, and gel. It didn't matter much though because truth was, I looked hot. Even with my broken leg, I looked extremely hot. It was definitely time to show Tommy what he was missing. I didn't know it would take so long to get a taxi. By the time I found the number to the taxi service, It was 15 minutes later and by the time the taxi actually showed up, it was 45 minutes past the time Tommy and Jude left.

"Hi. Can you take me to Le Fleur. I have an address right h..." I said to the gray haired taxi driver before I got interrupted.

"I know where that is. Don't you worry your pretty little head of yours." The driver said in his deep and husky voice. It took ten minutes and 47 seconds to get to the restaurant. By this time, I would be expecting Tommy and Jude to be in the middle of eating their dinner. My timing was perfect. I walked into the restaurant and said,

"Table for one plea... Jude! Tommy! I didn't know you guys were coming here! Excuse me." I said to the person in front of the stand. I hobbled over to the table where Jude and Tommy were smiling at eachother. Their smiles faded when they saw me walking toward them.

"Sadie, why are you here?" Jude asked trying to act as calm as possible. I answered being as calm as a cucumber,

"I decided Patrick Swayze could wait for me until another time and I wanted to come to a nice restaurant. This really is nice! How'd you guys find this place? It's so elegant and so romantic. I wish I could come here with my true love one day, but I haven't found him yet. Boo-hoo. But, he's out there and I'll be searching for him. I'll find him when the time is right."

_Even though I've already found him..._

"Sadie, this was supposed to be our anniversary dinner. You know, just the two of us! Not three..." Jude said through her gritted teeth.

"Eh, it's an anniversary. You'll have tons. I'd love to hear how you proposed Tommy! Was it romantic!? C'mon tell me!" I asked VERY enthusiastically. I saw Jude give Tommy a look and it seemed as if Tommy got really scared. He answered my question though,

"We were actually in Canada, and we were just on an evening stroll. We were having fun. We ended up going to this park hidden behind all these trees. It was a miracle we even found this place. It was great though. We went on the swings as I was pushing her, I asked her if she would marry me. She accidentally fell off the swing and I tripped over the swing falling right on top of her. That's when she said yes." Tommy said. The whole time he was telling the story, he was looking at Jude and not me. He was leaning in for a kiss and since I definitely couldn't let that happen, I interrupted.

"Mmm... grilled chicken! I love grilled chicken!" I put my hand in between there almost touching faces and picked up a piece of chicken and "accidentally" rubbed it on Tommy's nose while taking it back. Just as I expected, he pulled back from almost kissing Jude. I picked up a napkin and wiped what was on Tommy's nose off. Jude looked at me visciously but all I said was, "All gone!".

_Yeah she was pissed... she was beyond pissed._

"Sadie, listen. We'll be happy to take you out to dinner when you'd like. Tonight is our night though. Do you understand?" Jude asked wanting one answer and only one answer. I had already ordered my meal, and was digging into it. I must say that it was extremely delicious. Steak always has fat on it when you order it from a restaurant but this one, oh no. This one was a special steak. It had no fat, and I named it the 'Jude Will Go Down' steak.

"Fine." I answered spitting a piece of steak on her dress, 'accidentally'. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry Jude! Let me help you!" Jude got up out of her seat and started screaming,

"No Sadie! I am perfectly fine without your help! In fact, I'm perfectly fine without you! Why'd you come to Virginia in the first place!? You want to ruin me, my marriage, and my life! Don't you?!" I pretended to look guilty but inside I was grinning like crazy. " DON'T YOU SADIE!?"

All of a sudden she screamed in pain. I was speechless because there right in front of me was my little sister in pre-mature labor.


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Thanks to McSpastic (Kelsie) for helping me out on this chapter. Sorry I haven't posted in a while also. I had writer's block. Anyhoo, my penname has changed from mrsTOMMYQx to TimsQuerida, something to know.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot of the story and any OC's.

Read, Review, and get a cookie.

* * *

One hour and two minutes.

One hour and two minutes is how long Jude has been in that hospital room. What they're doing, I'm not sure. All I know, is that her baby is in danger and so is she. I thought I would be laughing and grinning like a happy kid. My plan worked! Didn't it? Jude is out of my way and Tommy needs comfort. But, I feel guilty. I can't feel guilty, though! Guilt cannot get in the way of success. My thoughts were cut short when Tommy came with two cups of coffee.

"Tommy, I hope she's alright." I said, starting to mean it. I took the cup of coffee from his hand and he answered,

"Yeah. Me too, Sades."

He looked like had been crying. I caused Tommy Q to cry. Now, I felt much more guilt. I shouldn't have done this. I shouldn't have tried to destroy their love. I've learned that it's impossible. Tommy will only love Jude. That's why they kept on choosing eachother over and over again. All of a sudden, I heard a crying noise. I jumped up out of my seat when I saw Tommy running to the room where Jude was in. I saw him near Jude's side whispering to her. I noticed that her eyes were closed too.

"Tommy, what's wrong with Jude?" I asked already knowing the answer. He whispered,

"She's in a coma."

I felt as if I couldn't breathe. I didn't think it would be _this _bad. I then thought of the crying noise I heard. "Tommy? Where's the baby?" I asked as my voice was cracking.

"She's in an incubator in the nursery. She's only 5 pounds, Sadie. Her lungs are so small. Sh-she might not even make it." Tommy said while holding Jude's hand.

"Tommy, I don't want you to think like that! Jude and the baby are going to make it. Jude's strong and I bet that Mini-Jude has got those same genes."

"I know, I know. Why don't you talk to the baby in the nursery. The doctor said it would help to have family members talk to her." Tommy said.

"Okay." I answered and started my walk down the extremely white hallway. As I left, Tommy started to talk to Jude.

"Jude you need to wake up. You have an amazing daughter. She has your big, beautiful eyes. She's a mini you. I need you to get through this. I can't raise her by myself. She needs her mother. I keep saying she, Jude. You need to wake up so we can name our beautiful daughter."

I came back from where I was walking because I honestly didn't know where I was going. I was about to ask Tommy where the nursery was but I heard him talking to Jude. I couldn't believe my ears. I decided to find the nursery myself since it was obvious that he needed to be alone with her. I started walking towards the other direction and eventually found the nursery.

"Um, excuse me. I'm looking for Quincy." I asked the person who was in charge of the nursery. I followed her and saw a baby girl with big eyes and a very tiny body. "Oh my goodness. What have I done?"

Wires were hooked up to her everywhere. She was just so fragile. I could have destroyed her life all because I wanted to be with my true love. She didn't deserve to be here and neither did Jude.

"I am so sorry sweetie. You're strong though. Just try to hold it out. You have a great daddy waiting for you to get better. You also have a great mommy who loves you no matter what. You have great parents who love eachother." I sighed. "And I was trying to take that all away. I'm not a very good aunt but I do love you. I hope you can forgive me for trying to hurt your parents' marriage. I'm going to go talk to your mommy so I'll send your daddy here to keep you company."

I walked out of the room with tears on my face. I didn't even bother wiping them knowing that another one would fall as soon as one was gone. I needed to talk to Jude even if she was in a coma. As I reached the door, I saw that Tommy had stopped talking to Jude and was holding her hand. He brushed a strand of hair away from her face. I had to get the fact in my mind. He loved her. You couldn't force somebody to fall in love with you meaning that Tommy was never going to be mine. No matter how hard I would try he would never stop loving Jude. How could I have not noticed this before? I approached Tommy and asked,

"Can I talk to Jude for a little bit? You should go keep Baby Quincy company."

"Sure." He answered simply and left the room.

"Jude, I've been terrible to you. I tried to take away Tommy from you. You guys are in love! I'm such a bad person and I'm so sorry for trying to take that away from you! I was only thinking of Sadie at the time. I could have cost you and your daughter's life trying to stress you out like this. You're now in a coma and I'm blaming myself. I deserve to be blamed for this terrible sin I did. I hope that you can forgive me. I still haven't even forgiven myself. You have a beautiful daughter and I have a beautiful niece. Please, wake up. She needs you and so does Tommy. The guy's head over heals for you. You don't deserve this. I do." I finished speaking.

I patted and squeezed her hand and said goodbye. I was about to leave until I saw her eyes fluttering open. My eyes were wide open and I gasped. "Jude! Oh my gosh! You're awake. I'm so happy!" She used the voice she had in her and said,

"Go to hell."


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Hola everyone! I finally finished this chapter. I started writing it but couldn't get an ending! Well, please read and review and you'll get a cookie. Questions? Comments? I'll respond to anything.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot of the story, Baby Quincy, and Dr. Greene. You can find Dr. Greene in my profile.

* * *

"Go to hell."

I stuttered, trying to form actual words that seemed to not be coming out. She woke up: yay. She actually heard what I said: boo. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"Jude, I'm sorr..." I started but didn't finish considering Jude interrupted me.

"Sorry!? You put me here Sadie. You put my child here! Oh my gosh! My baby! Where is he/she!?" Jude screamed.

"Don't worry Jude. She's in an incubator in the nursery." I answered calmly. "You know you have to name her."

"Bring Tommy in." Jude said with no sign of emotion. I sighed knowing that this was going to be hard to gain her trust back.

"I'll be a second." I responded.

"Take all the time in the world. I could care less." She muttered and I sighed.

I walked to the nursery thinking about the guilt I was feeling. I was never one to regret anything I did, so why was I doing it now? I tried to convince myself that I was feeling guilty because I could have taken another person's life away. If it wasn't for that, I would still be on my mission to get Tommy... right? My thoughts were cut short as I stepped into the nursery and saw Tommy talking to the baby. He looked so comfortable talking to her. I pushed that thought aside and stepped closer to him.

"Hey Tommy. Jude's awake. She wants to talk to you." I said not showing much emotion.

"That's great! Here, stay with the baby. I'll be back in a little bit." He said. Before I had a chance to protest he ran off.

"Your aunt's in trouble, sweetie. Her sister, a.k.a your mom, just found out what I did. I'll be right. Getting busted makes me thirsty." I said and ran off accidentally bumping into one of the doctors.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Dr." I looked at his name tag and read, "Greene." I then focused my attention to his face and looked into his gorgeous emerald eyes. I accidentally let out a gasp.

"No apologies, Mrs..." Dr. Greene started.

"Ms." I corrected him. "Ms. Harrison. Call me Sadie."

"Well, nice to meet you Sadie. I'm Jason Greene. Are you visiting anyone here?" He asked while I continued to look into his eyes.

"Uh, yeah. My niece is right there. My sister's in Room 304." I said as he looked at his clipboard.

"Yes, Jude Harrison. I heard she went into a coma but is awake now. Am I correct?" He asked.

I couldn't take it anymore. Sure, he was gorgeous but he sounded like a... like a doctor. "Yeah. She's awake now." I said dully.

"That's good." He sighed and I looked up. "Okay, guess I'm not getting anywhere with this fancy talk and crap. Let's start over. Yo, I'm Jason. What's good?" I laughed and looked at his 'wanna be gangster' pose. I said,

"I'm okay I guess, just don't ever do that again. I think I preferred the fancy talking version of you."

"Sure. How about I just act normal?" He said and looked at my eyes.

"That would be great." I answered looking right back at him. There was something about him that made me want to never stop looking. It was the same feeling I got when I was around Tommy.

"I'm sorry if I'm rushing this, but would you be interested in going out with me?" He asked. I was deciding on an answer and thinking about Tommy. If I said yes, I could use this to my advantage. This could make Tommy jealous in some way... who the hell was I trying to kid!? He was totally in love with Jude. What could I do?

"Of course. Here's my cell phone number." I said and took the pen out of his pocket of his white jacket and wrote my cell phone number in the corner of something that was on the clipboard. Maybe it wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do considering there's stuff on the clipboard about patients and stuff that could go through a machine just like those tests you have to bubble in. Remember those? I used to hate them because if you accidentally threw your pencil at the desk because you got so pissed at the damn test and you just wanted to throw something... you got some stray marks on the sheet. I noticed I was rambling to myself in my head so I stopped. I smiled at his gorgeous face and said goodbye.

I started walking down the hall toward Room 304. I heard talking so I decided to eavesdrop a little bit since I wasn't done with all my sneaky ways yet.

"Tommy, I just don't trust Sadie anymore, okay?" I heard Jude say.

"Why not?" Tommy answered.

"I just don't! She's been a pain in the ass and I don't want her to be near my child... which I haven't seen yet! Go get a doctor." Jude demanded. Tommy sighed and left the room in silence. I sat down in a chair near her room pretending to read a magazine and saw as Dr. Greene came by with Tommy. I smiled at him and Dr. Greene smiled back. As soon as they were both in the room, I stood up and listened to what they were all saying.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Quincy. I'm Dr. Greene. Your baby is doing fine but she may be developing a little slowly then we expect. It's not going to be a problem, though. She may just have to stay in the hospital for a while." Dr. Greene said professionally.

"Dr. Greene, exactly how long is a while?" Jude asked.

"I would have to say about 1-2 months." Jude gasped and asked,

"Can I see her?"

"Of course but you are also going to have to name her." Dr. Greene said. Jude smiled at Tommy and responded,

"We already decided on a name. Madison Hope Quincy. She gives us hope that she's going to do just fine."

"That's wonderful. I'll send in the papers for the birth certificate in a moment." Dr. Greene said and walked to the door.

I quickly ran back to my seat and opened the magazine to a random page. Dr. Greene came up to me and said,

"If you're going to pretend that you weren't eavesdropping and reading a magazine, you should probably flip this magazine the other way." I blushed and flipped it over.

"Good idea."


End file.
